


Where No Man Has Gone Before

by Introvertia



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertia/pseuds/Introvertia
Summary: Rick Dalton gets a guest role on the new science fiction show Star Trek. Cliff is there on the set when Rick has a melt down, and things get heated in the dressing room.
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	Where No Man Has Gone Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyboyporter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyporter/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Tracy!

**Part 1**

**March 15th 1968**

It had been five years and some months since Bounty Law had come to an end. Rick Dalton lay on his floating lounger in the middle of his backyard pool in the Hollywood Hills, looking like a movie star and feeling like the world had already forgotten about him. He’d wrapped The 14 Fists of McCluskey and gone to the premier only six months ago, but it somehow felt much longer than that. He wondered if the casting director would call him again, or his agent for that matter.

Rick’s mind drifted as he floated across the chlorine scented pool. It was unusually hot for mid March, not that he’d rather be waking up with frost on the windows like he had as a boy growing up in Missouri. He took a drink of his Whiskey sour and rested the tumbler on his belly, the sun was too bright and it was giving him a headache, or perhaps it was a hangover, or maybe it was just feeling useless when he should be working? Rick groaned feeling himself on the verge of thinking too much and raised his drink to his lips and drained his glass. He chewed the ice, thinking he would like another but that would mean getting off his floating lounger, and out of the pool and into the house. He sighed heavily, and tipped his sunglasses back and closed his eyes.

Rick started to wondered what Cliff had gotten up to that was eating up all his time and attention. Cliff had left on a couple errands down near the strip, but that had been hours ago. Rick lifted his arm to check the time and realized he’d taken his watch off before getting in the pool. It was then that sound of the burbling engine of Cliff’s Karmann Ghia came echoing up the driveway. Rick waited impatiently for Cliff to come out back and see him. Now that Cliff had returned, Rick couldn’t exactly say why it had felt so urgent that Cliff be there.

“Hey! You’re not gonna believe this, but I’ve got an in on a show that’s going places.” Cliff announced as he stepped out of the house and walked over to the edge of the pool.

Cliff Booth, stood swathed in the golden rays of California sunlight, he pulled off his aviators and smiled warmly at Rick, the light softened the fine lines of his face and not for the first time Rick wondered why Cliff hadn’t ever tried acting, he certainly had the looks for it.

“I’m all ears compadre.” Rick fired his index fingers at Cliff, curious as to what kind of work Cliff would be doing, and how long it would keep them apart.

“I ran into an old friend from when I was passing through Chicago.” Cliff said smiling as he sat down on ground near the edge of the pool.

“Chicago, those are mostly theater people aren’t they, so who’s this guy?”

“Gal.” Cliff corrected, “She’s Gracie, well Grace, no, it’s Nichelle, that’s her stage name, she’s on that TV show Star Trek.” Cliff had a can of beer in one hand and was pulling a pack of smokes out of his pocket.

“They do stunts in outer space? Let me have one of those.” Rick was eyeballing Cliff’s cigarettes, he’d quit that morning, but it was well past lunch time and he figured he could quit again tomorrow.

“Didn’t you just quit?” Cliff shook his head, “Listen, she’s a solid in.”

“When were you in Chicago?” Rick asked trying to paddle towards the edge of the pool, he didn’t feel like getting in the water just yet.

“Oh, around ’53, it’s been a long time, but we used to write letters now and then.”

“You write letters?” Rick asked, genuinely surprised.

“Doesn't’ everyone?” Cliff asked rhetorically.

“I think it’s nice and all, it just seems like something spinster aunts do? Wait a minute, were those love letters you were writing?” Rick gazed at Cliff over his sunglasses and narrowed his eyes when the bright sunlight glared off the surface of the pool.

“Nah.” Cliff pointed at Rick and wagged his finger, “No, no. She was just a teenager when we met, she was singing in clubs, far from legal on any account, and no, we weren’t sweethearts. Although…” Cliff trailed off, “She’s a woman now.”

“Huh. So when are you heading down to the studio? Are they shooting at Warner or Paramount?”

“Paramount, their set is in the old Desilu Studios, I thinks she said stage 9.” Cliff stood up and got the pool skimmer and held the end out to Rick. Rick grabbed hold and let Cliff haul him on his little floater to the edge of the pool.

“Thanks.” Rick said when Cliff handed him a cigarette.

Cliff crouched down lit Rick’s cigarette for him.

“It’s not just a gig for me, I mentioned your name and Nichelle’s eyes practically sparkled.” Cliff toed the arm rest of Rick’s drifting chair and made it glide back out toward the center of the pool.

“Thanks.” Rick said exhaling a plume of smoke from his bummed cigarette, “I don’t know if science fiction is really a genre I want to get mixed up in.” Rick said snobbishly.He wished Cliff would stop talking about Nichelle and her sparkling eyes. “I mean how much pull can an actress really have?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Quite a bit if she’s in a relationship with one of the producers, that’s the rumor anyhow.” Cliff said.

“Well, I guess I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” Rick started feeling a little bit warmer towards Nichelle, after all it was _his_ name that made her eyes sparkle, and it sounded like she was in a relationship, which meant she wouldn’t be too distracting for Cliff. “Just don’t get your head cracked open because you’re trying to impress Nichelle.”

Cliff made a tsk-ing sound sucking on his teeth, “Don’t worry about me, I got a head made of iron.”

“Boy I’ll say.” Rick teased.

“Yep.” Cliffreplied.

Cliff wondered what was going on with Rick, his reaction to the good news had been less than stellar. Rick had been complaining about the lack of work, how he wasn’t getting casted in films, and how pilot season had left him with only a smattering of guest appearances.

“You know people love this Flash Gordon nonsense. I don’t see why America’s favorite Bounty Hunter couldn’t become their favorite space-man.” Cliff said.

“You got a point, and hey, I appreciate you talking to your friend. I can be open m-minded about this. It’s like grandad said, you know, opportunity knocks all the time, it’s just that most men don’t bother to open the door!”

“Well, let’s kick it open!” Cliff said encouragingly.

“Damn straight, d-damn straight!” Rick grinned.

Cliff nodded and smiled at Rick, it had taken a little work, but Rick was game. Now Cliff’s only worry was if Nichelle really could persuade Gene and his fellow producers to cast Rick in a role.

“Hey Cliff?” Rick called.

“Yeah?” Cliff stopped mid stride he’d been on his way back in the house.

“When is that show on?” Rick asked.

“Tomorrow night it’s on channel twelve at eight-thirty.” Cliff waited by the door, he only knew when it would be on because he’d promised Nichelle that he’d watch it.

“Let’s watch it tomorrow then, I’ll order a pizza.” Rick suggested.

“I’ll bring the beer.” Cliff replied.

**Part 2**

**Space Cowboy**

“Feels good to be working again.” Rick said staring out the window as they drove onto the Paramount Studio lot.

Cliff nodded and drove slowly along the route the security guard had suggested he take to get to Stage 9.

“I was told the director is going to be Gene Nelson. Do you know what he used to direct?” Rick asked.

“Do tell.” Cliff responded turning to drive between two buildings large enough to store private jets in.

“The Rifleman.” Rick announced.

“I used to watch that one, it was pretty good.” Cliff said more focused on where he was driving than what Rick was saying.

“Yeah, it was a good one. Then Bounty Law came along and kind of,” Rick made a punching motion, “Knocked it off its throne, do you think he’s gonna feel sour about it?”

“Nah, I’m sure it’s just, you know, it’s part of the gig. TV shows don’t last forever, and certainly don’t run forever.” Cliff glanced at Rick, he could tell Rick was getting in his head, it was far too early in the day for that but he wasn’t sure how to shake him out of it. There was never a perfect formula, what worked one day wouldn’t work at all the next. 

Rick pulled a cigarette out of his pack and lit up. “I like Warner Brother’s lot better, it’s just… I don’t know.” Rick ashed his cigarette out the window and nodded at a woman walking by with a clipboard.

“I’m a bit partial to Universal, myself.” Cliff said conversationally, he was counting the turns, he slowly cruised past stage 9 and found the nearest parking lot and pulled into an empty spot.

“Yeah, yeah… they’ve uh, they’ve done a lot with those kind of hilly bits of property they managed to create some interesting outdoor st-stages…” Rick trailed off, “best light really…”

“Rick Dalton, are you getting the jitters? You rehearsed your lines plenty, don’t get all uptight.” Cliff reached over and squeezed Rick’s knee.

“No, n-no, of course not. This is a cake walk, couple scenes with Captain Kirk and his elf friend, this will be a snap.” Rick got out of the car and stretched, feigning a casual energy he certainly wasn’t feeling.

“Well good.” Cliff said hopping out of the driver’s seat, “Now let’s get you in there.”

“Oh we’ve got t-time.” Rick took a drag off his cigarette, his eyes briefly on his wrist watch.

“Sure, sure no need to rush.” Cliff leaned on the de Ville and lit his own cigarette. He studied Rick’s behavior and diagnosed it with a bad case of Rick’s artistic temperament. “You know what I noticed about the episode we watched last night?”

“What’s that?” Rick asked distractedly.

“Well, it’s kind of funny, you know? Comical even.” Cliff said.

“Uh-huh.” Rick nodded peering up at sky, his right leg jogging. He nodded at man riding by on a bicycle.

“Also philosophical.” Cliff rubbed his chin, “I mean it’s not just cowboys in space, which is what I was kind of expecting.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rick’s tone was defensive.

“Oh, you know, sure there’s adventure and they’ve got those laser guns and all, but it’s got…” Cliff hesitated, he didn’t know if now was a good time to wax poetically, he actually had enjoyed the episode they’d watch together over beer and pizza a great deal. “It’s like a mixture of an adventure type of show, and a dramatic soap opera.”

“And that’s a good thing?” Rick asked irritably.

“Well how would you describe it?” Cliff asked.

“Well, it ain’t Shakespeare.” Rick said sullenly.

“I don’t know that I’d agree with that sentiment.” A soft voiced man intruded on their conversation.

Cliff and Rick both turned their gaze on to William Shatner, the lead actor on the show. “Bill, Bill Shatner.” The man said and held out his hand.

Cliff took Bill’s extended hand and shook it, “Nice to meet you. I’m Cliff,”

“Oh yes, the stunt man, an old friend of Nichelle’s. Well, any friend of Nichelle’s is a friend of mine.” Bill smiled warmly.

Cliff smiled and nodded “Thank you and like wise. This is,” Cliff gestured towards Rick.

“Jake Cahill” Bill said smiling at Rick.

  
“Ha, that’s funny, were you a fan of the show?” Rick smiled stiffly and extended his hand.

“Honestly I didn’t watch it much. I read the pilot script back before it was shot.” Bill shook Rick’s hand briefly.

“Well how about that, were you up for a role?” Cliff asked.

“Yes, the lead.” Bill turned to face Cliff and said “Nichelle tells me you two met in Chicago?”

“Yeah that’s right.” Cliff answered, he exchanged a quick look with Rick who was watching Bill and looking slightly queasy.

“It’s a small world,” Bill said, turning his back on Rick as he spoke, “I’ll see you on the set, I do my own stunts,” Bill gave Rick a side eyed glance and then looked back at Cliff as he spoke, “so we’ll be working together, we should go rehearse a bit.”

“You’ll be working with me as well, but don’t worry, I don’t need to rehearse. I’ve got my lines down.” Rick said crushing his cigarette on the concrete.

Bill turned looking at Rick like he’d announced an atomic bomb was about to be dropped on California.

“Which part?” Bill asked.

“Janus the Romulan ambassador.” Rick announced smoothly.

“I was told Anthony Quinn would be making a guest appearance.” Bill said petulantly and looking dismayed.

“Didn’t Gene tell you?” Rick made it sound like him and the producer Gene Roddenberry went way back, “Tony got tied up doing pick-up shots for his next film, something about wine and Nazis?”

“It’s a United Artists flick.” Cliff threw in, he could tell Rick was feeling less fretful and more brassy. It was a good look on him, Cliff thought to himself. He liked it when Rick got a little keyed up, and wore his arrogance like armor.

“Well I guess you’re here to save the day.” Bill said in a sarcastic and bitter tone.

“Just doing my part.” Rick drawled dialing up his Missouri lilt to a ten.

It was then that more of the cast members approached the entrance, Rick recognized Leonard Nimoy even without his silly looking ears and manicured eyebrows. He had large features and an easy manner, nothing nearly as rigid and strait-laced as the character he portrayed on the show. Next to him was the actor that played the ship’s doctor and the one called Mr. Sulu, although Rick wasn’t exactly sure what his character did on the show, he’d only seen one episode.

“I heard we were getting Rick Dalton! So nice to meet you, I’m George, this is Leonard and Dee.” George smiled brightly, he was young and fit, His small stature was cut and trim, he looked lean but still boyish and had a warmth about him.

“So nice to meet you George.” Rick smiled sincerely shaking George’s hand, feeling relieved to receive such a friendly greeting.

“How did you hear about _him_ coming in today?” Bill asked.

“Nichelle was telling me about her friend, um Cliff, and then she said Anthony Quinn was out and Rick Dalton was in.” George replied.

“This is Nichelle’s friend, Cliff.” Bill gestured to Cliff, as if Rick had somehow cut to the front of the line to be first to be greeted by the welcome wagon. “I’ll see you all inside, we’re going to be late.”

“See you inside Bill, tell Fred I can apply the ears while he works on everyone else.” Leonard said.

“Fine.” Bill went in.

“Is he okay?” George asked Leonard after Bill had gone in.

“He’ll be fine.” Leonard said with a light shrug and patted George on the back.

George made introductions all around. Cliff thought he seemed nice enough but wasn’t so sure why Rick seemed so particularly focused on him, and vice versa.

“I have to admit I’m a little starstruck.” George said beaming at Rick.

“Well I’m flattered.” Rick smiled and squeezed George’s shoulder.

“Let me get a photo of the two of you.” Leonard said reaching into his satchel for his camera.

“Well that’s handy, I never have a camera when I need one.” Rick smiled and draped an arm around George getting ready to have his photo taken.

“Oh Leonard’s a shutter-bug, you can’t get him to put the thing down, unless he’s reading.” Dee said.

“Smile.” Leonard said taking a snapshot of Rick and George.

“Well, let’s get in there gentleman.” Dee said, “We’ve got to make sure Leonard’s ears are on and Rick, you’re gonna love sitting for your makeup, they do Romulan’s up pretty good.”

“I really hope there’s no wig involved.” Rick said and smoothed his hair dramatically and winked at George getting a laugh out of George, Leonard and Dee. Cliff observed with a soft faltering smile.

**On The Set**

**Part 3**

After hair and makeup Rick was introduced to the director, Mr Gene Nelson, who greeted him with a firm handshake and wide smile, “Looks like we got ourselves a regular space cowboy, so glad to have you. Honestly I was looking forward to meeting Tony, but when I heard you were picking up the part, I thought to myself, man, what luck!”

“I’m just glad you know it’s me under all this make-up.” Rick said feeling a little silly in his Romulan makeup.

“Oh I know we’ve got some interesting aliens, I mean heck at least you’re not playing an Andorian, you’d be bright blue with antenna!”

“I’ll just count my blessings then.” Rick cleared his throat and nodded.

“I absolutely loved you as Jake Cahill, honestly I have to say if I’d had my chance to get you on the Rifleman I would have been over the moon!” Gene Nelson was all aglow and Rick’s discomfort regarding the makeup was slowly melting away. He nodded listening.

“Hey Gene,” Shatner appeared in costume, “I’m going to go rehearse with our new stuntman Cliff here.” Bill clasped Gene’s shoulder as he spoke.

“Nice to meet you Mr Nelson, Cliff Booth.” Cliff glanced at Rick and nodded.

Neither Rick nor Cliff were taking a shine to Shatner, but they made the silent agreement to make it work in one quick glance, it was only one day after all.

“Cliff? Cliff Booth, I’m sure I’ve heard your name before. Please call me Gene.” Gene shook Cliff’s hand.

“Oh I’ve been around, I worked on Bounty Law with Rick here.” Cliff nodded at Rick, wondering if Gene had heard the gossip about Billie, his dearly departed wife.

“I saw some of the script changes and I think they’re great.” Bill said cutting into the conversation.

Gene nodded, “Glad you like them, have you met our guest star?” Gene asked.

“Oh,” Bill looked at Rick, feigning a look of surprise, “I didn’t recognize you under all that makeup, my compliments to Fred, he does amazing work.”

“Well every actor should vanish into their role.” Gene said and as he ushered Rick off to the side.

Cliff wondered if he might not pull all of his punches once the cameras were rolling. He walked over with Bill to meet their stunt coordinator and found it difficult not to crane his neck to try and see what Rick was getting up to, he reminded himself they were both professionals and sometimes actors clashed for one reason or another and there was nothing to be done about it.

“The show must go on.” Cliff muttered to himself.

********

Cliff finished up shooting his fight scenes with Bill, Leonard and a kid name Eddie that died with unparalleled dramatic flare. Leonard as his character Spock was the one to best Cliff’s character, _Assassin Number 1_. Cliff had found it difficult not to crack a smile when doing choreography with Bill, and was pleasantly surprised to discover that Bill could be funny and charming, as long as Rick wasn’t anywhere in sight. As Cliff was walking off the set he paused and looked Bill in the eye.

“You should give Rick a chance.” Cliff said bluntly.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Bill said pulling an expression of innocence.

“I think you do. He’s a good guy. You two are a lot alike.” Cliff smiled and headed to the craft table.

Cliff was hungry and feeling pretty good about the work he’d put in that morning. He loaded his tray and wandered over to where the rest of cast and crew were seated when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

He half turned and was pleasantly surprised to see a lovely pair of dark eyes artfully lined in a radiant smiling face looking up at him.

“Hello gorgeous.” Cliff said meaning it with his whole heart.

“Well, well, well. I hear you and Rick are making waves in our little pool here.” Nichelle opened her arms and Cliff hugged her gently.

“What? I’ve been on my best behavior just like I promised I would be, and Rick’s a pussy cat.” Cliff pulled out a chair and gestured for Nichelle to be seated, “Have you eaten yet? Can I get you anything?”

“Always a gentleman. I’ve eaten, thank you.” Nichelle sat down her eyes on Cliff, “I think George is a bit smitten, all he’s talked about between takes is that he met Rick and how charismatic and kind he is, oh and tall too.”

“Oh yeah, Rick’s a solid guy.” Cliff sat down beside Grace, he had a hard time thinking of her as a Nichelle, or even as Grace, to him she was Gracie, although back then she’d been a skinny girl, now she was a grown woman, “Are you still singing?” Rick asked.

  
“Now and again. How are you doing?You do dangerous work these days. Do you think you’ll keep doing stunts? When I met you, you’d just left the army.”

“What was that, a hundred years ago? I think I’ve gotten more injuries doing stunts than I ever did when I was enlisted.” Cliff said.

“I think the last postcard you sent me was the one with the Golden Gate Bridge on it, that was years ago. I thought you’d ended up living there. You used to write to me all the time, my husband was so jealous.” Nichelle said.

“Well, they were just picture postcards. No secrets.” Cliff wished he’d fallen for Nichelle instead of Billie all those years ago.

“Foster was always suspicious of you.” Nichelle said with a rueful laugh.

“It’s a good thing you ditched him after a year.” Cliff glanced around the dining area he hadn’t seen Rick come to eat yet and was wondering where he was.

“Easier said than done. I still feel guilty about it, like it was all my fault the marriage didn’t last.” Nichelle sighed and shook her heard.

“You were a kid. We all make mistakes.” Cliff said.

“Marriage was more complicated than I ever imagined.” Nichelle paused, “Oh Cliff! I read about your Billie, I’m so sorry. It’s such a tragedy.” Nichelle squeezed his hand.

“It was a lifetime ago.” Cliff looked down at her hand on his, and quickly changed the subject. “So are you seeing anyone?”

“I am.” Nichelle nodded and then paused, “And it’s not Roddenberry if that’s what you’ve been told.”

“No one’s said a word to me about your private life.” Cliff reassured her and rested his hand on hers and squeezed it, “Well if this new beau of yours ever gets out of line let me know, I’ll knock out his teeth and you can wear them like pearls.”

“I believe you Cliff Booth.” Nichelle looked at Cliff with glittering eyes and he thought something must be wrong with him because he wasn’t chasing her, regardless of a new beau.

“Mr Booth?”

Cliff and Nichelle looked over to see George standing near them looking a little agitated.

“Oh hey George.” Cliff turned and the stood up, wondering what was happening.

“What’s going on, is everything okay?” Nichelle sat up straighter as she asked.

“I think so.” George said to Nichelle and the turned back to Cliff,“Rick is asking for you. He seems,” George lowered his voice, “a bit stressed.”

“Would you point me to his dressing room?” Cliff asked.

“Be happy to.” George said crisply and turned leading the way.

“We’ll catch up later Nichelle.” Cliff said with a wink and a smile.

“Yes we will. There’s a cast and crew party tonight, you and Rick have to come.” Nichelle turned in her chair and wondered what she’d done bringing in Cliff and his friend Rick.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Rick said quickly.

“That man is trouble.” She sighed admiring the view as Cliff strode away.

**On With The Show**

**Part 4**

“This is his dressing room, he seems…” George paused as if seeking the most tactful phrasing.

“A little wound up?” Cliff said.

“Well, as a fellow actor, I have to say that from time to time the pressure can get a bit overwhelming.” George said chivalrously.

“I can imagine. Let me just pop in there and have a chat with Rick, when does he go on?”

George looked at the clock, “Oh I think Gene said right after lunch, about twenty minutes.”

“Thanks George,” Cliff put his hand on the door knob, “Can you keep this between us?”

“Of course, I’m nothing if not discreet.” George said.

“Thanks.” Cliff said and turned to knock on the door.

Rick startled hearing someone wrapping on his door.

“Come in.” Rick turned his back to the door entrance dabbed eyes quickly.

“Hey Buddy.” Cliff walked in and shut the door, he leaned on it and surveyed the small dressing room, “Nice room.”Cliff raised his eyebrows looking at Rick expectantly.

Rick tuned to face Cliff. Rick’s makeup made his already tanned skin more swarthy, his eyebrows had been combed in upward sweeps and the ends blended over with make up, most amusing to Cliff were Rick’s pointy little ears.

“I thought you were playing a Romulan, how come you look like Mr Spock?” Cliff asked with a smile.

“I d-don’t know, Gene said it was something to do with them once sharing a home planet or some nonsense like that, I think the makeup department just ran out of ideas.” Rick folded his arms tightly.

“Well, you look like a swashbuckling elf from Mars.” Cliff chortled.

“Shit. You’re no help, I don’t know why I sent George looking for you.” Rick unscrewed the cap from his flask and drained it.

“Thanks for sharing.” Cliff nodded at the flask and frowned lightly. “Of course I can help, but you’re not telling me what it is you need help with.”

  
“I can’t do this.” Rick said.

“Do what?” Cliff knew where this was going, but he was hoping he was wrong.

“I can’t take this do this part. I look like a fool, and this character is an ambassador that’s supposed to be some kind of slick elitist, uhh, I don’t know, this is some kind of allegory for fascism, or whatever!” Rick threw up his arms pacing in a tight loop, “I just, I’m an alien, and I’m look like a bronzed pixie, shit! This is fuckin’ ridiculous!” Rick threw himself on the loveseat that was in his dressing room.

“Rick, you’re shooting your scene in fifteen minutes.” Cliff said.

All Cliff could think about was Nichelle telling him he that he and Rick were _making waves,_ if Rick walked without shooting his scenes she was never going to forgive Cliff.

“No. I can’t.” Rick folded his arms stubbornly.

“Bullshit.” Cliff said, “There isn’t a role you can’t do, come on, snap out of it.”

“I need, I need… motivation, no. I need inspiration.” Rick rubbed his hands over his knees, he pulled cigarettefrom his pack and lit up, “I need to get this guy, and I don’t.”

“What’s to get? You’re the villain. Heck, you can do this in your sleep.”

“No, no, you don’t get it. I can’t just chew up the scenery, that’s what that cocky motherfucker Bill does! He th-thinks he’s mister Shakespeare, and he’s not!”

Cliff groaned internally, and looked at the clock on the wall, they were down to ten minutes.

“Rick.”

“I know, I know, alright, just a quick fix is all I need.”

Cliff furrowed his brow, Rick had never been one to dabble in drugs so he wasn’t exactly sure what he meant by ‘quick fix’.

“Rick, you’ve got nine minutes.” Cliff said firmly, using his _early-morning-let’s-get-going_ tone.

Rick jumped to his feet, eyes dancing, “I want you to slap me, as hard as you can.”

“I’m not going to slap you.” Cliff scoffed.

“Are you my best friend? Are you my right-hand man or not?” Rick walked over to Cliff and shoved him in the chest.

“Hey” Cliff warned.

“Look, I think method acting is for lazy-sons’a’bitches, but I don’t have time to figure this out.” Rick said, and he struck Cliff across the face in the hopes of goading him into returning the slap.

Cliff’s head whipped to the side, he drew a slow breath and adjusted his jaw and looked Rick in the eyes.

“You know you want to give me payback.” Rick said nervously.

Cliff took a deep breath an exhaled through his nostrils, it had stung, that was for certain, but it didn’t stoke his temper, no, not at all. What had been stoked by that blow was an all together different fire. Cliff stood there, arms at his side staring into Rick’s eyes, Cliff had to admit to himself he wasn’t mad; he was turned on.

Rick threatened, “I’ll do it again, goddamnit.” And then he begged, “Cliff, for christ sake, just slap me!”

“Do that one more time.” Cliff said, his expression unreadable, “And see what happens.”

“Christ.” Rick muttered, losing his nerve.

“You don’t have the stones.” Cliff said slyly.

“Hell this isn’t going to work, I can’t do this part, I look a fool. I don’t even get half the shit they’re having me say,” Rick was spiraling deeper into doubt.

“Alright you coward, pack it up go home.” Cliff said, he was gambling, and the stakes were high, but he was counting on big payoff.

Rick’s spine stiffened, what Cliff had said hurt him, “Take that back.”

“Go on, run on home, you chicken-shit.” Cliff said coldly.

Rick slapped Cliff hard across the face. The unmistakablesound of skin on skin was loud. Somewhere in the back of Rick’s mind he wondered if anyone was near enough to his dressing room to have head it. Rick’s thoughts were coming fast; of course Cliff didn’t mean that, he was just egging him on to get him riled up without laying a finger on him, all fired up to shoot his scene.

“Oh shit, Cliff. I’m,” Rick stepped forward, and placed his hands on Cliff’s chest, “You wound me up, God damnit you played me like a fiddle.” Rick could feel Cliff’s chest rising and falling he was breathing hard, his bright blue eyes were glossy.

“Yeah. Is your blood up?” Cliff’s voice was oddly ragged.

“I’m still nervous as hell.” Rick sighed, “That wasn’t the best idea I’ve ever had.” Rick squeezed Cliff’s shoulders, feeling like a jerk for putting his friend through the wringer.

Cliff grabbed Rick by the collar of his costume and turned him till his back was against the door and shoved him into it. Rick caught hold of Cliff’s wrist, thinking whatever came next he’d earnedand did his best not to flinch. What Rick was not expecting was for Cliff’s chest to press flush against his own, Cliff’s nose gliding lightly against his, Cliff’s breath on Rick’s lips.

“Lucky you’ve got a job to do,” Cliff whispered, his lips briefly brushing Rick’s as he spoke,his hand sliding over Rick’s belly and down to his crotch.

Rick blinked rapidly, feeling as though he’d just stuck a fork in a socket. Shock waves of electricity went coursing through his limbs and then Cliff’s strong right hand was grouping over Rick’s crotch, feeling through the cheap fabric of his costume, Cliff’s dexterous fingers sliding over Rick’s cock, the pressure inspired Rick’s body to wakefulness and a sleeping desire for his best friend seemed to surface like a leviathan. Rick parted his lips and leaned closer to Cliff, letting his desire surpass his confusion and alarm.

“Mr Dalton,” There was a loud knocking on the door, Rick jerked his head back and bumped itsoundly on the door.

“Ye-yes?” Rick closed his eyes tightly.

“We’re ready for you on the set.” The assistant director said energetically from the other side of the door.

“On my way.” Rick said his voice running a bit high, he cleared his throat and looked at Cliff who was stepping back.

“Well, go get em tiger.” Cliff said as he tugged Rick’s shirt back into place, he ran his hands heavily over his best friend’s chest, and then reached past him opened the door and steered Rick out of the room by his shoulder.

“Cliff…” Rick said hesitantly.

Rick attempted to do an about-face and go right back in the room, but Cliff gave him a shove between his shoulder blades and shut the door behind him.

**Respect for Acting**

**Part 5**

Rick walked onto the set and found his mark. Bill stood on his spot near Rick and Leonard was leaning on wall reading. The Director Gene Nelson, started chattering away at them and Rick’s mind was floating off in space. His body burning, his heart was pounding, his face, he hoped was an emotionless mask. He made himself nod now and again when Gene paused. Leonard said something to Rick, and Rick had missed it.

“I’m sorry, how was that?” Rick blinked and looked at Leonard, seeing him in his ears and his painted and manicured eyebrows just reminded Rick of how ridiculous he himself must look.

“I said you look great. Not everyone can pull off the ears.” Leonard said.

“Well coming from you, I’ll take that to heart.” Rick nodded, still feeling so adrenalized he thought he might began to levitate.

Bill grunted at their exchange and turned to address the director “I think we’re as ready as we’re going to get Gene.”

“Alright gentlemen let’s shoot this pivotal moment here, really give it that Rick Dalton intensity that I know you’ve got.” Gene Nelson said as he moved behind the camera hovering over the camera man’s shoulder.

“Just don’t be ham-fisted about it.” Bill muttered at Rick under his breath.

“I can’t compared to what you serve up.” Rick retorted.

“Scene six take one.” A kid with a clap-board said before stepping out of the shot.

Rick was feeling impatient, he wanted the scene to get over and be done with, as soon as Bill finished a line Rick was on him, spitting out his lines rapid fire, barely pausing for a breath. He truly did know every line and said them word for word in a crisp clean diction, all he wanted was to get get back to Cliff and figure out what the hell was happening between them.

When Leonard started speaking Rick’s eyes flashed over to him, his character Spock had a calm steady cadence, remarkably different from the jovial and relaxed manner of the man Nimoy. Rick inhaled slowly, and forced himself to reply with a little more of a measured response, he still didn’t give a damn about his character, but he did want to make sure he didn’t rush Leonard, Rick liked him, he’d been nothing but kind and hospitable.

“Cut! That was great. Wow Rick, you’re on fire, you really got in the mind of Ambassador Janus.”

“I think he stepped on some of my lines.” Bill said impatiently.

“No, no, not quite, and if he did I think it works you know? This hostile Romulan Ambassador is insulted by the very presence of the Federation! Great stuff boys, great stuff!” Gene Nelson looked genuinely delighted and Rick hoped that meant there wouldn’t be anymore takes.

“Alright let’s move to the Transporter set, Rick we’re going to shoot your arrival and departure in one go, now when you’ve arrived you want to put on an air of dignity, but also curiosity!”

“You got it Gene.” Rick said walking over to the next set.

“Well, it looks like we’re going to finish on time today. I hope you and your friend Cliff are joining us for drinks later.” Leonard patted Rick’s shoulder.

“We’re expecting a few of the guest stars from other episodes at the After-Glow.” George said, joining the group on set.

“I’m sure Cliff and I’ll be there. He wouldn’t want to disappoint Nichelle.” Rick said with a nod.

Rick hadn’t seen Nichelle all day, none of their scenes were together and he’d been holed up in his dressing room going over his lines after being tortured in the makeup chair. Rick suddenly felt a gnawing sensation in his gut, what if Cliff had done all this just so he could have an excuse to see Nichelle, she was a striking woman, but if Cliff was here for her what had that been in the dressing room?

“Okay everyone, we’re almost ready to start shooting.” The annoying director’s assistant was at it again, Rick wondered how much coke that kid was doing or if he was just born full of pep and naturally annoying. Rick found his mark and waited for the director’s call to action. He looked around the set for a brief moment wondering if Nichelle was around, but he didn’t see her anywhere, it was just as well he thought ruefully, he was distracted enough.

“Ready to get beamed up?” Leonard teased.

“I don’t know why we don’t just use some B-Roll.” Bill said standing in place.

“You’re in a fine mood.” Leonard said.

“ _Annnd_ action!” Gene called.

* ***** ** ***** ** ***** ** ***** *

As soon as they were done shooting Rick’s scenes he beelined for his dressing room. Turning a corner he nearly walked right into Nichelle, his mind was in such a fog.

“Oh Rick, it’s so nice to finally meet you!” Nichelle smiled up at him warmly.

“Miss Nichols, I’ve been meaning to find you and say hello and also to thank you for uh, well, getting me and Cliff on the show.” Rick shook her hand.

“Please, call me Nichelle,” She clasped both of her hands around his, “you know sometimes the stars just align. I hadn’t seen Cliff in years and then there he was standing right in front of me on Sunset Boulevard! You know he wasn’t a world class stuntman when we met. I guess we’ve both come a long way since then.”

“I guess timing is everything.” Rick said.

“When Mr Quinn dropped out, I knew Cliff would put in a good word to you, and I then I spoke to Gene, Roddenberry that is, and well, here you are. I’m telling you it was just meant to be!”

“Well, an opportunity like this is much appreciated, and this has been a real treat.” Rick didn’t know why he was talking so much, but he kept going, “I usually play uh, you know regular men, from earth that is, all this make up, it’s been interesting.”

“Come with me back to makeup, they can help you get freshened up.” She hooked her arm in his and led the way, “There’s tricks to getting that stuff off.” She reached up and tweaked his latex rubber ear tip.

“Oh I’m sure you have better things to do.” Rick said.

He looked back in the direction of his dressing room, wondering if Cliff was still in there or if he’d gone outside, or worse, left the studio lot entirely.

“I’m done for the day, we all are. Every scene’s been shot. Did Cliff invite you to the party?”

“Uh, no, but Leonard or George mentioned it.” Rick said distractedly.

“Gene Nelson’s been singing your praises, he really loved you in Bounty Law.” Nichelle said as Rick took a seat in the makeup chair.

“Hey Fred, can you help get these things off?” Nichelle said as she gestured to Rick’s prosthetic ears.

“You bet, be right over.”

Fred, the makeup artist walked over, and started chattering about Bounty Law and how much he’d loved it and wished it was still on the air. Rick did he best to be on good behavior, you never knew who knew who, so it was best to get in everyone’s good graces. If ever there was a rumor mill, Hollywood was it.

**The After-Glow**

**Part 6**

Rick escaped the makeup chair for the second time that day and hustled to his dressing room. He was disappointed not to find Cliff waiting for him. Rick had a long drawn out goodbye with Gene Nelson, and asked him to give his regards to Gene Roddenberry, but Nelson told him to come to the party and do it himself. Rick said of course he would, and then slipped out of the studio. It was dusk on the Paramount Lot and Rick’s stomach was growling, but he didn’t want food, he was feeling too anxious.As Rick walked to his car he prayed under his breath that Cliff hadn’t abandoned him.

His hip was hurting him from sitting too long, he’d gotten in the habit of thinking of that stupid horse that had thrown him as _Forget-Me-Not_ , it’s name had been something cutesy like Button or Buttercup, but that rotten nag had tossed Rick like a rag doll and he’d never fully recovered.

Rick’s de Ville wasn’t where Cliff had parked it. Rick stood before the empty parking spot and pulled out his cigarettes staring at the vacant space. He lit up and wasn’t sure if he was going curse up a storm or cry or both when he heard the familiar blare of his car horn, followed by one of Cliff’s signature whistles.

“Hey, right over here.” Cliff called.

Cliff was sitting in the drivers seat on the other side of the parking lot, and waving out the window.

“Why’d you move the car?” Rick over limped over quickly, his hip catching painfully.

“Ah, some knuckleheads were moving set pieces and they almost took out one of your tail lights, so I moved her over here. Is your hip acting up?” Cliff asked before starting the engine.

“Too much sitting is all.” Rick explained as he was going around the nose of the car to get in the passenger seat. Rick sat down and slammed the door. The window was down and there was a breeze blowing in from the west. Rick wondered if this was the end of whatever had happened in the dressing room; if he kept his mouth shut, would Cliff do the same?

“Nichelle’s really keen on you going to an After-Glow at Roddenberry’s place.” Cliff said.

“I think you’re the one she’s keen on.” Rick replied.

“Nah.” Cliff said adjusting the rearview mirror and then slowly maneuvering the car carefully around a small heard of extras walking along the lot looking dressed for Elizabethan drama.

“I think you under estimate yourself. Just because she’s keeping things friendly, doesn’t mean she’s not feeling _friendly_.” Rick took a drag from his cigarette and watched Cliff’s face, trying to get a read on his mood.

“I’m not interested, and if I was I’d be out of luck, she’s got a man.” Rick said.

“Why aren’t you interested?” Rick asked, his voice going lower.

“I’m just not.” Cliff pulled up to the gate and waved at the security attendant. “I’ve got the address and directions to the party, should we head straight over?”

“What?” Rick was still ruminating on Nichelle and Cliff’s past, he’d already forgotten about the party.

“Oh, uh, let’s stop at my place. I need a shower.” Rick said, he could still feel some of the glue residue on the back of his ears and the cheap material of his Romulan costume combined with the lights had made him sweaty.

“Mind if I take one too?” Cliff asked, his eyes on the road.

“Course not.” Rick replied, he wondered if he should ask about what had happened, or maybe just apologize; but just thinking on it made his stomach flop. “Is it casual attire tonight? I didn’t ask.”

“Oh yeah, Nichelle said it was just a garden party, nothing fancy.”

“Alright.” Rick said.

Rick leaned back in the passenger seat and stared out the window. He kept thinking about the way Cliff had touched him, the intensity in his eyes hadn’t been anger, it had been hunger.There was no way in hell Rick could bring up what had happened, he just couldn’t articulate the feelings he’d had, was having! “Do you think Julie Newmar will be there? I heard she was in an episode.”

“I don’t know, only one way to find out.” Cliff turned the radio on low before speaking again. “I didn’t know you were partial to brunettes.”

“Well… She’s got a lot of class, I like that about her. Even though she gets some campy roles. Hair color don’t matter all that much to me.” Rick said.

Rick didn’t care if Julie was going to be at the party, or even want to go to the damn thing, but he just felt the need to fill the space between them with words and keep his mind as far as possible from what had happened, even though it was all he could think about.

They traveled in mutual silence with nothing but the sound of the radio and the hum of traffic. Cliff kept his eyes on the road, a single hand on the steering wheel, his strong fingers keeping time with the music. The cool evening air felt good, Cliff took off his sunglasses and turned on the headlights, keeping his hands busy.

Rick’s mind replayed the exchange in the dressing room over and over, he tried to think of other things, he’d been so caught up worrying about the role, about the makeup, and the fear that people wouldn’t take him seriously after he did some Buck Rogers shit on TV, but all that was far behind him now and seemed absurd. What had happened between him and Cliff, it had been so quick, like a camera flash, or a lightning strike. Rick could still feel Cliff’s hand pawing down his stomach, his fingers exploring boldly over his trousers tracing over his cock. Rick ran his hands over his face and then fumbled in his jacket for a fresh cigarette.

Cliff stole glances at Rick, but his head was always turned away. His dark hair was being stirred by the rush of air coming in the window. Rick was starring out the window as if he’d rather be anywhere but in the car with Cliff. Cliff cleared his throat and adjusted the radio’s volume for the second time, he could still feel the fire on his cheek where Rick had slapped him and remembered the rushing feel of desire making his skin feel tight, his body’s strange appetites sometimes surprised him, it wasn’t as if just anyone could slap him and inspire that kind of reaction. Cliff wondered if it was merely a symptom of his relationship with Rick. They’d been working together for years, and friends since the moment they’d met. He’d spent more time with Rick than he had anyone else for close to a decade. He wondered if his wire’s were crossed, or maybe he just needed to get laid. Getting laid sounded good, but that line of thinking just painted pictures of Rick in his mind in so many lewd positions that Cliff had to adjust the crotch of his jeans, and even though it was a mild March evening and you could smell rain in clouds, Cliff felt his mouth go dry for a moment, until he thought of his lips brushing Rick’s and then he was salivating like Pavlov’s dog.

When the car rolled to a stop Rick hopped out before Cliff had even cut the engine. Rick called over his shoulder as he was unlocking the door to his house, “I’ll be quick in the shower so you can get your turn.”

“No need to rush.” Cliff said watching Rick vanish into the house.

Cliff fed his dog Brandy while Rick used the shower. Cliff didn’t always bring Brandy by Rick’s place, but when he had to get somewhere extra early and would be gone till late into the evening she’d get to stay at the house for the day. Brandy, as always, was delighted to see them both.

“How’s my true-blue girl?” Cliff asked Brandy as he patted her back.

Brandy’s panting smile and sweeping tail were answer enough.

Cliff didn’t want to go to the party, but was also very aware that there were connections to be made, jobs that could potentially be lined up if he met the right people. He hoped to god that Nichelle didn’t bring up Billie again, then realized how unlikely it was, Nichelle was tactful and the death of a spouse wasn’t exactly party chit-chat.

“Cliff, it’s all yours.” Rick called from the master bedroom.

“Thanks.” Cliff rubbed Brandy’s head and then went into the bedroom.

Rick had his face shoved in his closet and said “I’m thinking the maroon turtleneck, with the tan jacket?”

“That always looks sharp.” Cliff said not pausing on his way into the bathroom.

Cliff figured that was that, they were not going to talk about _it_. If Rick wasn’t going to bring it up then he wouldn’t either.Cliff shut the door to the bathroom, the mirrors were steamed from Rick’s recent shower. Cliff stripped and turned the water on and stepped into the shower-bathtub combo, the sweet musky scent of Rick’s shampoo was still in the air.

The water pressure was strong and it didn’t take anytime at all for the water-heater to do its job at Rick’s house, not for the first time Cliff thought it beat a tepid shower in his trailer any day. Cliff closed his eyes and stood directly under the shower head, letting the hot water spray pleasantly on the top of his head. He lifted his face and was briefly lost to the sensation of it all. The shower curtain slid back and Cliff turned his head wondering what in the hell was so urgent that Rick couldn’t wait fifteen minutes.

“Cliff?” Rick said like he needed something.

“Yeah, what’s going on?” Cliff answered pushing his wet hair off his brow, his vision muddled by the water that was clinging to his lashes.

“I-I-I’m really sorry about this afternoon.” Rick said as he stepped into the shower with Cliff.

Cliff took a half step back and looked at Rick in his black and red kimono robe. “Rick you nut.” Cliffsaid with a crooked smile on his face, “What the hell are you doing?”

“I don’t know, I really don’t know.” Rick said closing the curtain behind himself.

“Are you drunk?” Cliff asked feeling beguiled by Rick’s behavior.

“No.” Rick answered shaking his head.

The next thing Cliff knew Rick’s hands landed on either side of face and then Rick’s lips were on his. Cliff folded his arms around Rick’s waist and pulled him in close till their bodies were flush. Rick’s kiss was gentle, even a little chaste, but Cliff didn’t mind that, he merely leaned into it, keeping his mouth relaxed till he couldn’t help but chase the kisses, and draw out more, teasing Rick’s lips with his tongue, biting at his lower lip and making the softest of grunts to encourage his shy shower stall assailant.

“I never should have done that, I never should have slapped you. I was in a panic, or like a fugue state or, I don’t know! Is that all bullshit and psycho babble? You’re too good to me, you know that? You’re my rock Cliff Booth.” As Rick babbled his chest was heaving and his eyes were dancing, he looked on the verge of hysterics.

“You shouldn’t have.” Cliff said calmly and kissed Rick before he could go off on another tangent. Cliff turned Rick in a half circle, he didn’t want him falling out of the tub through the shower curtain or backing up into the shower head so he leaned him against the tiled wall. “So this is your way of apology,” Cliff said squeezing the side of Rick’s neck, “Busting in on me when I’m naked in the shower?”

“I swear, I haven’t had a clear thought in my head since you, since you…” Rick swallowed.

“Since I what?” Cliff asked brushing his cheek against Rick’s.

“Since you ran your hand…down my…” Rick swallowed his eyes searching Cliff’s.

“You mean when we were in your dressing room?” Cliff asked, “Was it something like this?” Cliff ran his palm down Rick’s chest, pasting the wet fabric of robe to Rick’s skin. Cliff turned his wrist and pivoted his palm over Rick’s crotch and squeezed slowly. “I didn’t mind that you slapped me. You just fired me up.” Cliff ran his tongue over Rick’s jaw, and teethed gently over his lobe.

Rick closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his breath hitching. “Did I?”

Cliff chuckled low and dirty into Rick’s ear, “How can you be such brilliant actor and such fool at the same time?”

“You think I’m a fool?” Rick asked sounding hurt.

“No.” Cliff sighed “I think I’m the fool, and you’ve got me wrapped around your little finger. You fucker.” He reached over and turned off the water.

“I do?” Rick smirked, and tilted his head down.

Cliff grabbed the belt of Rick’s shirt and pulled it open, he pushed back the folds of the damp fabric and kissed Rick’s wet skin from his left shoulder all along his collarbone and to the right shoulder ending the trail with a bite.

Rick murmured dreamily and ran his hands over Cliff’s broad shoulders and down his chest and around Cliff’s waist, his fingers idling and caressing over scars and the soft muscled flesh at his sides. “I’ve never done this, with another man.”

“What is it you think you’re doing?” Cliff asked enjoying hearing Rick’s voice so slow and low, his Missouri roots becoming more prevalent, the low humming lilt and long drawing on certain vowels was music to Cliff’s ears.

“I don’t know, but I know I’ve never done anything with another man.” Rick confessed.

Cliff reached back and moved the shower curtain and stepped out, he looked at Rick’s soaked pants, and lifted his chin “Why don’t you leave that wet robe behind.”

Rick nodded slowly and let the water logged robe slide off his shoulders. Cliff watched enjoying the show, he let his eyes rover over Rick’s naked skin, never having had an opportunity to take him in unabashedly before. Rick stepped out of the shower, and ran a hand across head, pushing back his dripping hair.

Cliff threw a towel around Rick’s waist and pulled him forward, “Com’ere, cowboy.”

“What are we doing?” Rick asked nervously.

“Don’t think about it.” Cliff whispered, “As long as it feels right.”

“It feels right.” Rick admitted.

Cliff brushed his cheek against Rick’s, and nibbled and kissed up his jaw, nipping sharply at the peak of his cheek bone.

“Hey.” Rick moved his head away, but was grinning.

Cliff’s eyes were smiling, and he pulled Rick from the bathroom and into the bedroom and onto the bed with him and rolled on top of him. Cliff pressed his full lips over Rick’s, and teased Rick’s bottom lip with his tongue, and murmured encouragingly when Rick began to kiss him back. Cliff’s hands traveled over Rick’s head, and then his fingers slid into the damp strands or Rick’s hair. He could feel Rick’s heart telegraphing its steady beat through his chest. Cliff pulled from the kiss and turned his head and buried his face in the side of Rick’s neck.

“Uhmm…” Rick tilted his head to one side, giving Cliff more room to play.

“Mmm?” Cliff mimicked and then began sucking on the side of Rick’s neck.

“Oh…oh…” Rick’s hands stroked gently up Cliff’s back, he groped his muscular shoulders and stroked down to the small of his back. Rick’s belly felt hot and the heat was spreading south. Rick could feel Cliff’s hips shift, his erect cock pressed against Rick’s. Rick moaned, and Cliff gripped his hair and kissed him hard, their teeth briefly clashing, and then their kiss deepened and lingered. Rick moaned again this time into the kiss, Cliff was like a wave one moment rough and crashing and then as gentle as sea-foam, caressing and flowing.

Cliff’s hand roved down Rick’s belly as his lips trailed down the front of his throat. Rick groaned and lifted his hips getting lost in in Cliff’s attention, feeling drunk and turned on.

“You’re noisy.” Cliff said between kisses as his lips made their way across Rick’s chest.

“So-rry.” Rick said his voice catching when Cliff’s tongue lathed over his left nipple.

“Don’t be.” Cliff nipped pulling mercilessly on the pink node of flesh.

“Ow, ow, OW.” Rick grabbed hold of Cliff’s blonde hair and gripped tightly.

“Hmm.” Was Cliff’s only reply, he lifted his chin and arched an eyebrow at Rick, then flicked his tongue over Rick’s right nipple. Cliff smiled devilishly and nipped.

“ _Shit_.” Rick hissed.

Cliff closed right hand around Rick’s cock and started gently stroking, keeping the movement slow, the pressure light and suckled on Rick’s nipple, till the skin became swollen and dark pink.

“Oh god.” Rick crooned arching his back, his hands fisted in Cliff’s hair pulling gently.

Cliff grunted feeling his hair being tugged on and smiled against Rick’s chest. Cliff slid his hands down till he was gripping the tops of Rick’s thighs and pushed himself off the side of the bed, pulling Rick’s legs over the side too. Cliff knelt before Rick with his hands firmly on Rick’s narrow hips, his hands squeezing and sliding around till he could grip and grope the soft flesh of Rick’s ass cheeks making him moan, his head tilted back, his hips lifting and then grinding down into Cliff’s hands.

Rick shivered feeling Cliff’s hot breath on his belly, his stubbled cheek, and his lips, the bridge of his nose, nuzzling and pressing against the root of his cock. Cliff’s tongue wet and slick began teasing the tip or Rick’s cock, his wet mouth opened and drew it in without hesitation and then started taking him in deeper.

Cliff lifted his eyes catching Rick’s gaze and gripped the base of his cock and started sucking in earnest. He pressed his calloused fingers along the seam of Rick’s balls and started fingering his hole. Rick squirmed and grunted, lifting his hips and then pressing deeper into Cliff’s hot mouth, alternately grinding down against his fingers, all the while making low dirty sounds that made Cliff’s cock ache and weep in response.

Rick shifted forward, he rested his hands on Cliff’s shoulders and squeezed, kneading his skin pulling him closer, he started thrusting deeper into Cliff’s mouth. The further Rick fucked into Cliff’s mouth the deeper Cliff pressed his fingers into Rick’s hole, scissoring and curling making Rick tremble bodily. Rick whined and gasped and mumbled Cliff’s name, his thrusts growing longer and slower.

Cliff had an appetite, he and suckled and teased. The sounds coming out of Rick were ones he’d never heard him make and they were driving Cliff wild. Cliff drew back when his jaw started aching and he knew that Rick was close, he wiped his swollen lips with the back of hand and squeezed the inside of Rick’s thigh with one hand as he slid his fingers out.

Rick reached down to stroke himself but Cliff slapped his hand away and shoved him back.

“Hey!.” Rick protested and huffed out a breath when Cliff pounced on top of him.

“Hey yourself.” Cliff said and licked Rick’s lips before kissing him deeply. Cliff pulled from the kiss his teeth dragging over Rick’s bottom lip and then licked his palm and reached between the two of them.

Rick twitched and groaned feeling Cliff’s hot damp hand close around both of their cocks.

Cliff stroked and tugged, his hand was hot and tacky with spit, his thumb rubbed the crown of Rick’s cock, tormenting the tender skin. When Cliff heard Rick’s soft whimpers of pleasure he tormented and torqued Rick’s cock faster, squeezing and smearing their precum over the tips.

Rick cried out and spilled up Cliff’s belly, he was overstimulated and aching, he felt himself writhe and twist, he couldn’t contain himself, he felt breathless and his body burned even as it sunk into the deep honey heavy feeling that came after orgasming. Rick wrapped his arms around Cliff’s neck and tenderly kissed him across his full lips and along his stubbled jaw. Rick groaned pleasurably when Cliff came across his belly.

Cliff melted on top of Rick, his heart thudding in his chest, his body loose, he sighed feeling sated for the first time in ages, he’d been dreaming of being with Rick since the first day he’d seen him on set, and now that they’d finally gotten together, become something more than friends, Cliff wanted it to last forever, whatever _it_ was.

Rick grunted and pressed his hands on Cliff shoulders, “You’re heavier than you look.”

Cliff embraced Rick tightly and rolled over pulling him on top.

Rick draped on Cliff like cat in the sun, his long limbs limp and the crown of his head tucked under Cliff’s chin. Rick exhaled a long and rather satisfied sounding breath.

“That’s better.” Rick said.

Cliff wiped his palm across the comforter and folded one arm under his head. He stared up at the ceiling and traced lazy spirals on Rick’s back. He liked how Rick was both lengthy and soft,truth be told he had sweet little love handles and his arms were soft like woman’s in the best way. If Cliff could think of a way to say that without hurting Rick’s ego he would, but he couldn’t so he just kept the thoughts to himself.

Rick ran his hand over the side of his neck where Cliff had been gnawing, “Did you bruise me? Do I have a hickie?”

“Looks like it.” Cliff said carelessly and then poked the bruised skin roughly.

“Ow!” Rick complained and slapped Cliff’s hand before he could give him a second jab. “You snake.”

”We could still go to the party.” Cliff chuckled.

“I’m not walking in there looking like I do, you bastard.” Rick said, laughing in spite of himself rubbing at the bite mark.

“You could wear one of your turtlenecks, no one would be the wiser. You know George is going to be real disappointed, he took a shine to you.” Cliff teased.

“Bill’s going to be goddamned delighted I’m not there.” Rick replied.

  
“He’s just intimidated by you. You’re taller than him, better looking and a better actor, and don’t forget he went out for the Jake Cahill role too.” Cliff stroked Rick’s side thoughtfully, feeling thankful that Rick had gotten the role, it had been how they’d met after all.

“Well he’s younger than me.” Rick griped.

“If that’s all he’s got over you, it’s not much of an advantage, is it?”

“I guess not.” Rick admitted, “Aren’t you going to miss seeing Nichelle?”

“Nah, she and I will keep in touch. I promised I’d be her heavy if her new man slips up.” Cliff said with a smile.

“You’re not jealous she’s got someone new?” Rick inquired.

“No, I’ve got someone new too.” Cliff said squeezing Rick, “So that’s a no to the party then?”

“Forget the party, I don’t ever want to be casted on that show again.” Rick grumbled.

"That’s a shame, I could eat. I bet there’s going to be good food.” Cliff reached up and stroked Rick’s dark hair back from his brow.

“I could use a drink.” Rick said.

“What if I carry you to the de Ville, and then pull right up to the front of The Tam’O Shanter. We could get a nice booth, and I’ll get you their big prime rib dinner?” Rick asked playfully.

“You’re not carrying me anywhere, I still have my pride.” Rick fell silent for a moment, then asked “With mashed potatoes and Yorkshire pudding?” Rick asked.

“Whatever you want and dessert too.” Cliff replied.

“Their bartenders do know what they’re doing.” Rick said wistfully, “well we’re going to miss the after-glow that’s for certain.”

“I certainly am not missing the after-glow.” Cliff said contentedly.

Rick furrowed his brows and then snorted a boyish chuckle catching the Double entendre.

Cliff smiled to himself, and combed his fingers through Rick’s hair, he was glad Rick hadn’t had a chance to put Brylcreem in it, it was surprisingly silky to the touch. Cliff marveled at all the ways Rick was secretly soft, despite playing soldiers, bounty hunters and Romulan ambassadors.

”Does it still feel right?” Cliff asked, as he ran his hand over Rick’s head, he couldn’t believe he was getting nervous now.

“I don’t think any-thing will ever feel right again, if we’re not together like this.” Rick drawled in his softest sing song Missouri accent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
